


Period Troubles

by realsenunnie



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, POV Second Person, Periods, period pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie
Summary: The dreaded period cramps
Relationships: No bias, Optional bias - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Period Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Written during my own painful period cycle
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/real_sen_unnie

“Babe why are you on the couch?” your partner asked as he walked into the living room.

Instead of directly answering him, you just grumbled into the pillow next to you. He was confused as to why he had woken up to an empty bed when you normally slept in on weekends.

“Hmm?” he asked, encouraging you to use your words.

“Period,” you mumbled.

With that one word he understood your feelings and came to sit on the edge of the couch, rubbing your back.

“Cramps?” he asked.

“Yes, bad ones,” you cried out.

“Do you want me to run to the shop and buy you anything?“ he asked to try and make it better for you.

~

The front door opened and in came your roommate. She threw her bag down on the floor, which was followed by her jacket and scarf before she shuffled out of her shoes and walked into the house. Getting passed the front corridor, she was surprised to see you and your boyfriend sitting on the couch in a very strange position. She was sure you two had made plans to go out so that she would have the house free for her own plans. Quickly pulling out her phone, she tapped a few times before shoving it back in to her pocket.

“Hey, is she okay?” she asked.

“Oh hey, didn’t even hear you come in- she’s okay I guess. She has severe period cramps,”

“Ah, that explains it,” she nodded as she had initially questioned why you were sitting on your boyfriend’s lap, clinging on to him like a koala.

“Besides using the toilet and having some food, she’s been sitting on me all day- something about the warmth helping her relieve the pain, she literally just fell asleep” he explained further.

Smiling softly to herself, your roommate understood why you were in that state. Some period cycles didn’t joke around. 

“Aren’t you supposed to have the apartment tonight?” he suddenly asked.

“Yeah but I’ve already texted my boyfriend about the change of plans and that I’ll go over to his instead,”

“Okay, I’m so sorry about this,” he began.

“Don’t worry, you can’t plan a period,”


End file.
